Episode 100
In the future, Leez expresses regret that she was unable to lessen Yuta's pain or realize his grief. She regrets not seeing the shadow beneath his smile on the day the two reunited, after their passage through the water channel. In the present time, Leez rushes towards Yuta, in such a hurry that she ends up tripping and losing a shoe. She hugs him tightly, relieved that he's safe, and tells him that she thought she'd lost him, too, just like how she keeps losing everyone else. Yuta wants to return her hug, but recalling Taraka's parting words, he holds himself back. Leez asks him how he got away, then drags him back after recalling that he no longer has a notebook. Her shoe is left behind. At the hotel, Leez tries to find Asha. The magician is in the shower, with apparently red splatters on her towel. When Leez tries to enter the bathroom, Asha casts hoti marut and bhavati indra against her. Leez blames her for not locking the door, while Asha retorts that the lock was broken, and blames her for not knocking. She adds that Leez and Ran both share a lack of manners. Elsewhere, Ran is pouting because Asha got mad when he accidentally opened the door. He still hasn't realized that Asha is a woman. In Atera, Shess catches up with Kasak in a dark alley. He asks the Half dragon about the magicians' meeting he's about to attend. Kasak tells him he needs to go because it's about the attack on Atera, and asks the rakshasa what he's worried about. Shess notes that the dragon has something he needs to hide, and that there's a summoned god at the temple. Kasak reveals that insight won't work to gain that particular piece of information, since facts originally obtained through insight can only be re-conveyed through oral or written means. They can't be retrieved via insight again. Shess smiles and notes that Visnu must have cherished Kasak, and decides to return to Leny. Kasak asks him if he won't come along to the meeting, since he likes humans. Shess tells him that despite being a neutral sura, he'd still have trouble facing a god witih civility. At the Temple of Fire, Agni is pensively looking into the distance. He had hoped that the person would come himself, but it didn't happen. What's more, that person would run away if he approached first. Agni adds that even insight won't work on him. Brilith suddenly calls him, reminding him of the magicians' meeting. Agni promises to attend, much to her surprise. At a meat restaurant, Ran claims that he found out about Yuta being a Half, but that he's all right with Yuta. A happy Leez asks him if he's cured of his Half-phobia, but Ran claims that he's only fine with Yuta. Leez then asks Asha what she bought, and she responds that she went searching for float patches to repair the swimsuit she received for her birthday. Leez wonders why she'd need to repair it when she never went swimming. Ran wants to tell Leez about what Asha did in the water channel, but Asha prevents him from doing so. Ran thinks Yuta is pitiful for traveling with humans and thus being forced to eat small portions, so he orders a hundred portions of raw meat for him. Outside Rindhallow, Maruna wonders what's happening with Gandharva. He saw him arguing with God Kubera and then disappearing again. He wonders if Gandharva is refusing to talk to him, and thinks it would be better if Gandharva raged at him openly. He notices Sagara complimenting her underlings for bringing back good information, so he asks them what they're talking about. Sagara tells him that he doesn't need to know since Gandharva and God Kubera decided to leave him out of this mission, as he'd just get in the way. She taunts him for being abandoned. Ran, Asha, Leez, and Yuta are on their way to Kalibloom again. Leez and Yuta hold onto Asha for the teleport, and Asha calls Ran to come over too. Since Leez and Yuta are already hugging Asha from the sides, he decides to hug her around the neck, but lets go upon seeing Asha's angry expression. Asha tells him that she changed her mind, and that Ran can decide to come along or return to Mistyshore on his own. She then casts hoti vayu and disappears with Yuta and Leez. Angry, Ran decides to follow along until he claims the prize for their bet. He casts hoti vayu as well. Elsewhere in Kalibloom, a young Half with bunny ears informs a blonde woman, whom she refers to as President (LINE Webtoons: Union Master), that she has spotted an injured pureblood human that needs sponsoring to pass the checkpoints. Gandharva sits near a cliff, disguised as a human. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez): Tried to keep it short, but failed at doing so... Sorry for being late. ** (Leez after tripping): The reason why the stone was there may or may not be revealed later. I think it would be more fun to hide little secrets like this... Later on, many of you will figure it out. Eventually. ** (Ran being punished): Even when he saw Asha while showering, he still hasn't realized that Asha is female. ** (Kasak): So many characters appeared, so it is rather hard to choose the scene for posting. I randomly chose Kasak-ssi. He is not double-lidded. He just doesn't open his eyes fully. It is inherited from Taksaka, who opens his eyes even less. ** (Kalibloom): Kalibloom, the location where Season 2 will start. The morning sky is like that there. ** Gandharva's waist sash is supposed to be tied on the other side, but I am too lazy to fix stuff like this now... lol * Apparently, losing a shoe is considered a symbol of loss in South Korea. Leez never did recover her shoe, which is why she's wearing a slipper on one foot before Asha teleported them towards Kalibloom. * There appears to be blood on Asha's towel when she's taking a shower. We later learn that the use of hoti visnu eats away at her existence, so she may be suffering from the effects. * Asha normally always locks the bathroom door. Leez noticed this when she started traveling with her. * Agni wanted to meet Shess. The Kinnara rakshasa has existed since near the beginning of the universe so the insight of the gods doesn't work on him. Oddly enough, even though he told Mr. Kasak that he'd have difficulty facing a god with civility, he has no issues talking to God Kubera, but that may be because he's following his mother's orders. * Asha's swimsuit is the birthday present from Ruche. * Asha interrupts Ran from telling Leez what she did. She also interrupts him when he tries to tell Leez again in Season 2. * Ran's embarrassing moment #5: Walking in on Asha taking a shower. * Ran's embarrassing moment #6: Hugging her from behind. * Gandharva is about to infiltrate Kalibloom. Sagara later states that he wanted to leave out Maruna for Maruna's sake. This could be because Kalibloom is a city with many halfs, and Maruna respects halfs of allied clans. Riagara later realizes that he was reluctant to attack the entire city of Atera for the same reason. * The two near the end are Teo Rakan and her adopted daughter, Elwin Rakan. Teo's silhouette could be seen when God Kubera talked about Kalibloom. Her name can also be seen on the notice in the last episode. * This is the last episode of Chapter 12: Lies for You. The title could refer to: ** Yuta and Asha lying about Yuta's identity to Leez. Ran later joins in. ** The group lying to Ran about Yuta's identity. ** Agwen lying about being fine around her father, and perhaps her father's subsequent response. ** Perhaps Asha not wanting to teach Leez magic, for Leez's sake. ** Taraka lying to Yuta about the truth of who killed his friends. ** Yuta lying to his mother about her true identity. ** Kali who basically made a lie of a mother to raise Yuta. ** What Taraka told Yuta before departing may or may not be the full truth. ** Leez lying about the fact that she already realizes the truth, as we learn later on. ** Kasak lying about... something, apparently related to Kalavinka. ** Agni lying to Brilith to keep her from being too worried. ** Sagara kind of lied to Maruna about Gandharva abandoning him. In fact, Gandharva wanted to leave Maruna out of the mission, out of consideration for him. ** At the very end, Gandharva lies about his identity to get into the city, which will in turn lead to a whole lot more lies. References